She Fell From the Sky
by NaviTheFairy3
Summary: Axel's a hard headed guy who's not sure what he wants in life. Having just graduated from High School he wants to live out his Summer. The only thing Axel wants is change. One day, Axel takes a walk one Summer's evening in Twilight Town to figure things out. Little did he know, that day would change everything. The day Mixu fell right into his arms. AxelxOC
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This is my first story! It's AxelxOC. I hope you enjoy it and yes, this prologue is Axel talking.

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts (Axel and all the characters) - Square Enix**

**Mixu and Umi - mine :)**

**Prologue:**

Life as it is wasn't really taking me anywhere. Don't get me wrong I love the people in my life, I just feel so lost in everything. I wanted something new, something different, something...exciting. I just wanted to feel something. Something that would make me want to get out of bed in the morning. Something to make me do something I would never think of doing. Something...that would make me feel complete. Little did I know that that something would fall right out of the sky. And from that day on, change my entire world.


	2. Chapter 1: Getting to Know Them

Mixu was the new girl in town. Her family had shipped her off to Twilight Town for schooling. They paid off an apartment for her. The mornign after getting their, Mixu get's up and decides to go grocery shopping.

"Hm, what to get, what to get.." Mixu said to herself as she pondered what she wanted. She found instant packages of ramen. Ramen,what a glorious food and so cheap. Mixu couldn't help but get a huge pile of Roast Beef ramen, her favorite, into her shopping basket. As she was collecting her ramen she was suddenly bumped into by a shopping cart.

"Umph," was the only thing that escaped Mixu's mouth as she fell on the ground spilling out the goodies in her basket.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up!" A blonde boy came to Mixu's rescue as he helped her up as his deep blue eyes met her icy blue eyes.

"Thanks." Mixu murmered.

"Are you alright? We're so sorry. We weren't paying attention." Said a girl with short black hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mixu said with a smile and chuckle, dusting herself off.

"Here, let me help you pick up your things," said The blonde boy as he picked up the ramen. "Wow, you sure love ramen don't ya?" He said as he handed her the basket filled with her goods.

"Yeah, you could say that." Mixu said scratching the back of her head as the group all chuckled.

"My name's Roxas and this is Xion." He said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Mixu." She said with a smile as she shook his hand, "nice to meet you two."

"Are you new in town? I don't believe I've seen you before. And I'm sure I would've remembered someone with blue hair." Roxas said with a cheesy smile.

"Yeah, my parents sent me here because of the great education program they have here. They wanted me to get the most out of my education as I could. Also, they have a great program in the arts which is the main reason I wanted to go." Even though Mixu was good in academics she had a love for the arts. She loved water color painting, scultping, and her favorite, singing.

"So you're going to Twilight Town High?" Xion said with excitment.

"Yeah, I am! Are you guys?"

"Yeah! We're gonna be juniors!" Roxas said with excitment.

"Me too!" Mixu said while smiling.

"That's so awesome. So are you living on your own?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, my parent bought me an apartment down town whoch is nice. I love the view of the sunset I get."

"Yeah, the sunset is one of my favorite things about this town...and the ice cream of course." Roxas said smiling.

"I love ice cream! I'll have to try it sometime."

"Yeah, and you'll have to come with us. We always sit on the clocktower and watch the sunsets!" Said Xion.

"Wow, that sounds great! I'd love to."

"Wait! Let me give you our numbers so we can keep in touch. We still have 2 months of Summer left so you should come hang with us!" Said Roxas pulling out a pen and paper.

"Sounds great. I'd love to hang out with you guys."

"Alright, here ya go." Roxas said handing Mixu the piece of paper with their numbers.

"Thanks." Mixu said as she put the piece of paper in her purse.

"Well we better go pay for our things! Catch ya later Mixu." Xion said as she pushed the cart away.

"Bye Mixu!" Roxas smiled as he waved.

"See ya." Mixu said with a grin. "Now, back to my shopping.. " Mixu then did the rest of her grocery shopping as efficent as possible.

Later that night as Mixu finished putting away her grocery's she took put her phone to call Roxas so he would have her number since she forgot to exchange hers.

RIng...Ring...Ri- "Hello?" A familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hey Roxas, this is Mixu. I was just giving you a call so you had my number."

"Oh! Hey Mixu! Thanks. I was hoping I'd be able to get a hold of you because I was wondering if you'd like to come get ice cream with me and a few friends tonight?"

"Oh sure. I'd love to. Who would be going?"

"Well, me, of course, Xion, and Sora. You'll love Sora."

"Oh alright. Can't wait to meet him! What time should we meet and where?"

"Meet at the train station at 7."

"Alright! See ya then Roxas! Bye!"

"Bye Mixu!"

Even though Mixu hadn't known Roxas for long she felt as though she had for a long time. They both just connected so quickly. Mixu then checked the clock and it was 6:50.

"I better get going then." Mixu walked out the house. She walked slowly enjoying the beautiful scenery around her. "Wow.."

"Pretty isn't it?" She heard a sweet gentle voice say from behind her. She turned around to see a blonde haired girl with a sketch pad in hand.

"Yeah, it's my favorite part about this town."

"You must be new here. I'm Namine." She said with a smile as she outstretched her hand for Mixu to shake it, which she did happily.

"Hi, I'm Mixu. I guess in a small town like this you can always tell who's new, huh?"

"hehe, yeah you can. But everyone's really friendly too. Are you going to be going to school here in the fall?"

"Yeah! I am. I'm actually living on my own right now. My parents sent me here because of the great education and arts programs they have here."

"Oh I know! They have a great art program! I've learned so much. Drawing's one of my favorite hobbies."

"Nice! I'm so excited to go. I love water color paintings, and scultping is really fun but I'm no good at it."

"Oh, well I'm sure you are. And if you're not, by the end of the school year I bet you will!"

"Heh heh, thanks Namine. Can I see what you're drawing? It already looks great."

"Yeah sure!" She said as she handed Mixu the sketch pad.

"Wow...Namine..This is great! You really are talented!"

"Thanks Mixu! Maybe we could get together and paint the sunset sometime." Namine said with a smiling and taking back her sketch book.

"Oh shoot! Namine I have to go! I promised some friends I'd meet up with them for ice cream, but hey, I'll see you around town! Bye!"

"Bye Mixu!" Namine said with a wave and smile. Mixu ran off to the train station to find Roxas, Xion, and a brunette boy with them.

"Mixu! Over here!" And over excited Xion said as she waved her arms around.

"Hey Mixu! Looks like you're a little late." Roxas said teasing Mixu.

"Sorry about that. I met someone along the way and we chatted a bit." Mixu said scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, you social butterfly. Barely even been here and you're meeting new people. Anyways! This is Sora." Roxas said as he pointed to Sora.

"Hey Sora. I'm Mixu!" She said holding her hand out for him to shake it.

"Mice to meet you Mixu!" Sora said as he grabbed Mixu's hand, but instead of shaking it, he pulled her into a hug. Mixu quit surprised let out a light grunt at the impact.

"Well looks like you two are already chummy." Xion said with a giggle.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Mixu said with slight sarcasm as they broke the hug.

"I'm starving! Let's go get some ice cream guys." Said Roxas as he started leading the way to buy the ice cream. "Four sea salt ice creams, please." Said Roxas as he gave the lady money for the ice cream.

"Roxas you didn't have to pay for all of them I brought money with me." Said Mixu as she was ahnded her ice cream.

"It's no trouble at all Mixu. I just got paid today." Roxas said with a grin.

"Oh, well I'll have to buy you ice cream sometime then. Thanks Roxas." Mixu said as she took a bit of her ice cream. "Wow. This is probably the best ice cream I've ever had! It's sweet yet is kind of salty." Mixu said smiling as she took another bite.

"Yeah, it's all our favorites. We come here all the time." Said Xion eating hers.

"Yeah! I love ice cream!" Said Sora as he ate down his started eating his ice cream.

"Hey! I have an idea. Let's go finish our ice cream on the clock tower. Mixu, you haven't seen a sunset until you've seen it on top of the clock tower." Roxas leading the way.

"Alright." Mixu said smiling as she followed Roxas.

FInally on top of the clock tower..

"Wow, so you're gonna be going to school with us? That's so crazy." Said Sora with a cheesy smile.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. Even though I've only been here for a few days I really like it here. And you guys have been so nice and welcoming to me, I feel like we're already best friends."

"Awwh, I feel the same way too Mixu." Said Xion as she gave Mixu a side hug.

"Yeah, you've been a great addition to our group of friends!" said Roxas eating the last of his ice cream.

"Thanks Roxas. It means a lot. I'm glad I already have friends like you guys."

"You should come to the party we're having on Friday! It'll give you a chance to meet the rest of our friends and get more acquainted with everyone." Sora said with excitment.

"Party? Count me in! I'd love to go!" Mixu said throwing her fist in the air and eating the last of her ice cream.

"That's the spirit!" Sora said as he patted Mixu's back playfully. But next thing he saw was Mixu falling to the ground.


	3. Chapter 2: The Fall

_Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! :)_

Mixu said nothing as she fell from the clock tower. Sora tried to grab her back up but he was too late. A bundle of Mixu's name and screams filled the air.

Surprisingly in Mixu's head, it wasn't filled with panic, but fear. All these overwhelming thoughts filled her head as she fell down to what she thought was her death.

'What about my family? The school?...My friends?' Mixu was just frozen falling to the ground.

As she got closer and closer she saw something red, which was a blur while the wind was flowing through her so fast. As she got closer to the ground she noticed it was a person.

Roxas got down from the clock tower as fast as he could. Roxas saw Axel right in front of the clock tower walking along. Roxas wasn't nearly close enough to the clock tower to even attempt to catch Mixu.

"AXEL! CATCH HER!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs while pointing towards Mixu.

"Huh?" Axel said as he looked up. Then suddenly his eyes went big with surprise.

As Mixu was just feet away from Axel all she could do was gasp. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Axel quickly adjusted himself and swung his arms up to catch her and planted his feet firmly on the ground. Right before Axel caught Mixu in his ready firm arms, he looked right into her icy blue eyes and felt a moment of vulnerability in that split moment as she looked right back into his emerald eyes. It was almost like slow motion the way they looked at each other. Then reality hit him as Mixu slammed into Axel wrapping her arms around his neck. Axel, grunting at the impact, then also quickly wrapped his arms around her back tightly. At the force of the impact Axel slid back a few feet, stopped, then fell down on his back side letting out another small grunt.

Roxas and the others finally got to Axel and Mixu.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Axel said worried as he shook the frozen body on his lap. Mixu wasn't opening her eyes. Axel then adjusted her so she was laying horizontally on his lap so he could check her pulse.

"Is she okay Axel?" Sora said feeling guilty.

"I...I don't know. She's breathing which is good but she's out cold. I think her body went into shock at the sudden impact." Axel said feeling her pulse.

"That was so scary. I didn't think we were gonna be able to do anything." Xion said a little shookin' up by the situation.

"Yeah, she's only been here a few days and the only friends she's made almost killed her." Roxas said glaring at Sora and punching him in the arm playfully.

"Hey...I feel awful. I didn't know she'd tip that easily. Or I just don't know my own strength." Sora said with a big grin as he flexed his muscles.

"Hehe, yeah I'm sure it's that Sora." Xion said with a giggle and sarcasm as she playfully pushed Sora.

"She's new here? Ha, that'd explain why I've never seen her before." Axel said looking carefully at Mixu's face with gentle eyes. Then snapping out of whatever trance he was in. "We should get her back to her house and stay with her until she feels better."

"Yeahhhh, that'd be a great idea...if we knew where her house is. We just met her today." Roxas said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"But maybe we can take her back to one of our places."

"She can come back to our place, Axel." Roxas said with a pleading face.

"Alright. Let's go." They all walked to Axel and Roxas' house. Axel carried Mixu bridal style the whole way there. Roxas unlocked the front door since Axel's hands were full and they all went into the house. Axel set her on the couch they had in their living area. Axel then went to the bathroom and got a wet wash cloth, came back, and put it on her forehead.

"Should we get her a blanket?" Asked Sora slightly worried.

"Sure, just a light one though." Said Axel. Sora then found a basket of blankets by the couch and put one over Mixu neatly. Axel saw the worried look in Sora's eyes, "Hey, don't worry, she'll be okay." Axel said with a soft smile. Something all of them rarely saw from Axel.

"Maybe we should make her some food for when she wakes up?" Xion suggested.

"But we won't know when she wakes up." Roxas said correcting her.

"Oh yeah, that's true. Well I'd love to stay but I really gotta get home and put some dinner on the stove for Namine and Kairi. It's my turn to cook tonight. Bye guys." Xion said as she left the house.

"Bye Xion." Everyone said in unison.

"I need some ice on my chest." Axel grunted as he got up from his chair. He took some ice out the freezer, set it out on the counter, and then took off his shirt. He sat back down in his chair and just plopped the bag of ice on his chest wincing at the coldness. "Well, looks like she's stayin' the night, Roxy." Axel said as he turned on the T.V with the remote.

"Haha, I guess so." Roxas said as he slunked into a nearby chair. Axel and Roxas just sat there and watched Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Axel and Roxas loved classic Disney movies and would always buy them when they saw them being sold in stores. Beauty and the Beast was Axel's favorite. He never told anyone but Roxas had a feeling it was since it was the one they watched the most. He never really knew why but he didn't complain because he loved it too. Roxas knew Axel had a soft spot inside him some where even though it was hard to see through his hard exterior.

A soon as the movie was over Roxas got up from his chair. "Hey Axel, I'm gonna go to bed now if that's okay. I'm getting pretty tired." Roxas said as he got up to stretch then yawned.

"Yeah that's fine. I'm gonna stay here just incase Mixu get's up."

"Alright, night Axel."

"Night." Axel adjusted himself in the seat removing the ice off his chest. He then started flipping through the channels. "It's only 10:30, I can stay up for a while." He thought to himself, but then as his eye lids failed him, at 11:00 he was fast asleep in his comfortable chair.

An hour had passed and it was already 12:00 A.M.

"mm..." Mixu let out a light moan as she slightly woke up from her long, deep slumber. Slowly she opened heavy eye lids weighed down by sleep. She finally woke up enough to realize she didn't recognize her surroundings. She sat up quickly with a loud gasp feeling her forehead as she felt something fall from it. She looked down and saw a damp wash cloth.

'Okay, think. What was the last thing that happened to me..?' Mixu thought to herself. She looked around herself and saw a T.V. that was on. Then she looked behind her to the right and saw a figure sleeping in a chair who looked like he was starting to wake up.

Axel had slightly been pulled out of his sleep by some sort of noise. He started to open his eye lids and decided he should go back asleep until he saw a girl looking at him with panic.

..


	4. Chapter 3: Better Days

Hey guys! So this chapter is a lot of talking between Axel and Mixu buuuut I gotta get their friendship started off right? Hope you guys enjoy it and more will be coming soon! And don't worry, it'll get wayyyy better! :)

* * *

Axel's eyes went wide as he knew not what to say or how the girl would react. He then looked down on himself and realized he was still without a shirt.

Mixu didn't know what to say. Thoughts of being kidnapped filled her head out of panic. She was trying to remember the last thing that had happened to her before she passed out. Unknowing of her situation she started backing away from Axel and to the other side of the couch, huddled up.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" Mixu said breaking the awkward silence between her and the half-naked Axel.

"Now, Mixu-" Axel said standing up then being interrupted by Mixu.

"How do you know my name?" Mixu asked as she stood up not wanting Axel to come any closer to her.

"Now, now, it's a long story. Just sit down and I'll tell you all about it." Axel said with reassuring hands in front of him taking a step towards Mixu.

"How can I trust you?" Mixu said as she backed up one step.

Axel grunting in frustration said, "Well I guess you're just gonna have to now aren't you?" He said getting closer and closer to her with each step as she took a step back with each step he took forward.

"I'm not doing anything you say until you tell me who you are and why I should trust you." Mixu said bumping into a coffee table and wincing a bit.

Axel then sighed, "One, the name's Axel, second, you're running out of space until you hit the wall, and third, I saved your life." As the last word left his mouth Mixu had hit her back to the wall with no more space to back up as Axel had taken his final step towards her. They were just at the verge of being pressed up against one another with the exception of a small crack in between them.

Mixu just looked at him finally being able to fully see him as her eyes fully adjusted to the dark. He had spikey red locks, tattoo triangles on his cheeks, and these stunning green eyes she couldn't help but gaze into. Axel then put his right hand on the wall right next to her head, bent down until his mouth was right next to her ear, and whispered, "Got it memorized?" In an airy tone. The soft, hot air of Axel's breath and words sent shivers down Mixu's body. It didn't help that Axel was shirtless and had an amazing build to his slender body.

Mixu swallowed her own gasp as she looked up and saw how much Axel towered over her when he stood up fully. Axel then went back to the couch Mixu was laying down on and sat down.

"So dear Mixu, if you would come sit down with me, I would be more than happy to explain what happened to you." Axel said with a gentle smile making Mixu feel like she could trust the red head and went over to the spot on the couch next to him as he patted the spot for her.

Axel had finished explaining to Mixu and she had taken it all in. She finally was relieved that she wasn't the victim of kidnap. Not that she would mind all that much with someone as good looking as Axel. Axel gave that edge of the bad boy type that Mixu, as innocent as she was, just couldn't resist.

"So, you're one of Roxas' friends?" Mixu said looking up at Axel with a soft smile.

"Oh yeah, Roxy and I are wayyy beyond friends. In fact, we're the BEST of friends. I mean, we live together." Axel said with a proud smile as he put his hands behind his head and slunk back more into his corner of the couch.

"I see, and how long have you been the "BEST" of friends." Mixu said with a slight tease at the word best.

"Well, we've known each other since elementary school...so...pretty much forever." Axel said with yet another playful yet smug smile. "What about you? Do you gotta best friend?"

"Yeah, I do. But she's all the way back home. Her name's Umi." Mixu said looking down and smiling as she remembered her friend.

"Oh? And how LONG have you two been best friends?"

"Well, as long as I can remember. You see, she's my cousin."

"I see, that's nice. You gotta nice family at home?" Axel said getting even more comfortable and taking his foot and resting it on the knee of his other leg making a triangle shape.

"Yeah, I really do." Mixu said looking back up at Axel with a glimmer in her light blue eyes. Every time Axel looked into her eyes he got this feeling inside him he couldn't explain. He felt...different.

"You got good parents?" Axel said sitting up a bit more feeling a bit more comfortable around Mixu as he let a light airy chuckle escape his mouth.

Mixu then put her head down again and was silent.

"Hey, you okay? I'm sorry should I not have asked?" Axel asked worried sitting up more and planting both his feet on the ground.

"No, it's fine. It's just I don't live with my real parents anymore. I live with Umi." Mixu said with her head still down.

"...What happened to your real parents?" Axel said thinking if he shouldn't of asked that.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't remember them."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that, Mixu." Axel said with a slight crack in his voice. "I shouldn't have asked." Axel said not really knowing what to say.

"No, it's okay Axel. I don't mind talking about it." Mixu said with a reassuring smile and placing both of her hands on top of each other on his right thigh while leaning in with a smile.

"Well, you know you always have your friends." Axel said hoping to make her happy again while awkwardly looking at the hands on his thigh she had placed there.

"Yeah, I have really great friends. I mean, I know I've just met all of you, but it's kinda weird, I feel like I'm so close with all of you."

"Ah, it's probably Roxy's and Sora's charm. They have that effect on people."

"Yeah..." Mixu said smiling to herself. "Hey, are you going to that party Friday? Sora invited me right before he almost killed me." Mixu said jokingly.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" Axel said laughing at the last comment she made about Sora.

"Yeah, Sora said it'd be a great way to get more acquainted with everyone." Mixu said smiling at Axel's laugh.

"It'll be fun you ca-" Axel was interrupted by the sound of Mixu's stomach growling. "Haha, are you hungry?"

Mixu's face went red with embarrassment. "Uhm, kinda, yeah." She said with hesitation. "B-but I could just go to my house and eat!" she said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, there's no way I'm letting you go home at this hour. I can cook you up something real quick." Axel said while standing up and heading toward the kitchen leaving Mixu with a slight blush on her face.

"It's not that bad though! It's only," Mixu looked at the clock on their wall in the kitchen, "12:30."

"Yeah, sorry but I think you're staying the night Mixu." Axel said look back from what he was cooking to give her a teasing smile.

"B-but Twilight Town's such a nice little town, I'm sure nothing would happen to me." Mixu said with slight nerves in her voice. She just met this guy who she thought was probably the most attractive man she had seen in her life. Just the thought of spending the night at his house put her stomache in knots. How would she handle herself in front of him?

"Well, you really are knew here." Axel said with a chuckle. "Yeah, it really is a peaceful town but...weird things can happen at night."

"Weird things? Like what?" Mixu said with disbelief in her voice.

"Oh, you don't wanna know. Twilight Town is veryyyy mysterious." Axel said looking at her and raising one eyebrow. After Axel said that Mixu could smell what Axel was cooking and it smelt so good. Her stomach growled again by just the smell but this time it was super loud.

"Haha, I heard that. Don't worry, it's almost done." Axel said smiling to himself. Axel couldn't help to think that Mixu was cute. He could see this being a fun night.

While letting the food cook on the stove, Axel left the kitchen and down the hallway that connected to the living room Mixu was in. Mixu wondered where he was going but didn't bother to ask. She heard a door open and some ruffled sounds and a slight whisper of 'where did I put it?' but then he came out with a black V-neck on and a CD in his hands. Mixu couldn't help but admire how good Axel looked in what he was wearing. Tight black skinny jeans and his black V-neck that made him look so edgy. Mixu always tried to avoid the bad boy type but somehow always ended up around them.

Axel then went to the CD player that was near the T.V.

"What's that?"

"Oh, just a CD of one of my favorite bands. You're probably disappointed about me putting a shirt back on but I'm sure the music will make up for it...partially." Axel said teasingly as he put in the CD.

Mixu just scoffed at the remark which was slightly true. " Well, what band is it?"

"You'll see." He said smiling as he pressed the play button. Mixu couldn't help but blush as Axel turned around to face her with the same sweet smile. "You okay? You look kinda red." Axel said teasingly with a smirk as he got closer and closer to her until their faces were centimeters apart. Mixu couldn't help but blush even harder. Those emerald greens were hard to deny. Axel then tilted his head to the side in question. Mixu swallowed hard and closed her eyes tightly as Axel seemed to be getting closer.

Just then, the music came on. Mixu opened her eyes trying to identify who it was...it sounded so familiar.

"Goo Goo Dolls." Mixu whispered as she opened her eyes and smiled slightly.

"You know them?" Axel said as he went back to the kitchen sounding slightly impressed.

"Yeah, I used to listen to them all the time." Mixu said as the blush went away from her face. In fact, the song that wa splaying was one of Mixu's favorites. It was called 'Better Days.' She then decided to go to the kitchen to see what Axel was making.

"Hey, what're you doing in here?" Axel asked a bit surprised as Mixu stood leaning in the doorway.

This was the first time Axel actually saw Mixu fully standing in the light. He tried to hide the slight attraction in his eyes but his eyes told everything. He looked at Mixu. She was wearing white shorts, a baseball tee that was a light blue on the torso and a darker blue on the 3 quartered length sleeves. Her layered short blue hair was a bit messy looking but it looked good on her. And her icy blue eyes could just look right through your soul.

Mixu giggled when she saw the slight blush on Axel's face and how he was blankley looking at her. She couldn't help but blush at the sight. Axel then shook his head to get out of the trance that Mixu would repeatedly put him in. He couldn't think of why this was happening him. No one else gave him this feeling..ever.

"Oh, just seeing if you were gonna poison my food." Mixu said teasingly as she got closer to him.

"Hey, it's a surprise. And who says I already haven't?" Axel said turning his body so she couldn't see what he was making.

"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to eat with me." Mixu said teasing back as she tried to go around Axel as he kept blocking her view. She tried going on her tip toes and seeing but Axel was just too tall..or she was just too short. Mixu was only 5 feet and 2 inches tall. And Axel was 6 feet tall. He pretty much towered over her.

"Hm, well if you sit at the table I will serve you your food." Axel said still hiding the surprise.

Mixu sighed with slight disappointment, "Fine.." She said as she walked to the dining table. Axel then took the bowl next to him and filled it with whatever he had been cooking that smelt so wonderful. Mixu's mouth started drooling just at the smell of it. He then filled a second bowl for himself.

Axel then came and sat on the other side of the small dining table. "Hope you're not a vegetarian." Axel said smiling as he got settled into his chair.

"Nope, definitely not." Mixu said looking up at Axel smiling. He had mad hamburger helper cheeseburger macaroni. Mixu loved hamburger helper. She then dug into her food not caring about how hot it was. She was so unbelievably hungry she hardly noticed her burning taste buds.

"Good." Axel said with a slight grin as he blew the steam away from his food.

"Woah, slow down there tiger. I'm not too familiar with the heimlich maneuver." Axel said smirking and taking a bite of his food. 'For as tiny as this girl is, she can really put it down.' Axel thought to himself.

Mixu took a break from stuffing her face to wipe her mouth with the napkin Axel had given her. Axel then got up and went to the refrigerator and opened it. "Want anything to drink?" Axel asked while chewing the remaining food in his mouth and swallowing.

"Can I just have water please?"

"Yeah, sure." Axel said getting a cup and filling it with water from the sink then placing it next to Mixu.

"Thanks." Mixu said before taking a sip. She wasn't a fan of the taste of tap water but water was water. And for some reason Mixu just loved water. I mean, she loved junk food and only ate healthy when she felt like it.

"Yeah, no problem." Axel said opening a can of orange soda and taking a huge gulp.

Axel and Mixu then finished up their meals, Mixu having 3 bowls of it and Axel only having 2.

"Geez, you can really put it away." Axel said putting the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, one of my favorite things to do is eat." Mixu said smiling and heading to the living room.

"Hey where are you going?" Axel said chasing after her.

"I'm bored." Mixu said bluntly as she plopped down on the couch looking for the remote to watch T.V.

"You're bored, huh?" Axel said sitting on the couch next to Mixu with his body angled toward her.

"Yeah, kinda." Mixu said looking up at him with curiosity.

Axel inched closer and closer to Mixu until their bodies touched. Then Axel crawled on top of her with their faces almost touching and her legs naturally falling on either side of him. Mixu blushed liek mad at the sudden action of Axel.

"Then let me entertain you." Axel said into her ear with slight lust in his voice as Mixu saw him reach for something behind her.

* * *

Looks like Mixu and Axel are starting to have a little chemistry, no? I wonder what Axel was reaching for? ;D


	5. Chapter 4: Beauty to the Beast

More coming on the way! Party on Friday! Woop woop! This one still has a lot of talking but also a lot of action. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Mixu was frozen. She didn't know what to say as Axel reached for something behind her.

Thump.

Thump.

Her heart beat seemed louder than drums. Her breathing increased and became shallower.

Axel got whatever he was reaching for. It was the T.V remote. Mixu let out a sigh of relief as the blush started to slip from her face. Although she was still pink do to that fact that Axel's body was pressed up against hers.

"Were you looking for this?" Axel still said in a hushed voice, his emerald eyes looking right into her icy blue eyes.

"Y-yeah, I was." Mixu said with more of a softer tone to her voice as the blush crept back on her face.

"We could watch T.V. or we can just stay like this." Axel whispered with his voice becoming softer and softer as his lips came closer to Mixu's as both of their eyes gradually closed.

Bzzzzzt...Bzzzzzzzzzt.

Mixu's eyes shot open and Axel stopped coming closer just as their lips were about to touch. Her phone was vibrating. Of course it would be right at this moment. She let out a frustrated groan.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked sitting up.

"Someone's calling me." Mixu said with frustration in her voice not wanting Axel's warm body to leave her cold body. "Hello?"

"Mixu! Hey it's Xion! I wanted to make sure you were okay. Sorry it's late."

"No! It's fine. Yeah I'm alright. I just ate and I feel a lot better."

"That's good! Are you still at Roxas' and Axel's house?"

"Yeah I am. Axel's taking care of me." Mixu said smiling as she looked at Axel who smirked back.

"Ha, that's funny. He's such a lazy slob I never knew he could take care of a person let alone a hamster." Xion said laughing. Mixu started laughing uncontrollably as Axel tilted his head to the side as if to say 'What's so funny?'

"Well I guess it turns out he's not so hopeless." Mixu said still with a light chuckle from Xion's comment about the red head.

"Haha, yeah. Anyways, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a sleepover Thursday and maybe another one after the party on Friday? The girls want to get together and get ready and get to know you better."

"Yeah that sounds like fun!"

"Yeah! We can all get ready together, have fun, then just take the party back to our place?"

"Yeah sounds great Xion!"

"Oh! And of course we have to go shopping Thursday! For the party."

"Sounds fun. I can't wait to see the mall here."

"It's great Mixu! Anways, see you tomorrow!"

"Alright, night Xion."

"Night, Mixu."

Click.

There was along drawn out pause as Mixu looked through her texts and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Sooo." Mixu said trying to bring back the conversation between her and Axel blushing at the fact that even though Axel was sitting up her legs were still wrapped around his waist.

"Soooo, what was so funny?" Axel said with a raised eyebrow. Could this man make no ugly face?

"Oh nothing. Xion was just messing around." Mixu chuckled a little remembering what Xion said about Axel.

"Awwwh, c'mon Mixu. Just tell me."

"Well, she said that you were a lazy slob who couldn't even take care of a hamster." Mixu said with again, a light chuckle.

"Oh really? And do you agree with her?" Axel said as he got back on top of her with his head tilted to the side.

"I don't know. Should I?" Mixu said with half closed eyes as she whispered while tangling one hand in his hair and the other resting around his neck. Mixu smirked when she saw Axel get that same attractive smirk on his face.

"I guess you'll have to see for yourself." Axel said in a soft tone tilting his head and making his lips just centimeters from Mixu's.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mixu said in a hushed tone. Mixu's heart was pounding out of her chest. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Axel's breath against her lips was driving her mad. She just wanted to kiss him but she was so nervous. This wasn't something she'd normally do. But Axel was just so tempting to her. If they did kiss, Mixu would not let this be a fling. She definitely wasn't that kind of girl.

Axel looked into her icy blue eyes. Axel would've gone further, but something stopped him. There was just something about this girl that made him feel something different.

"Like I said, you'll just have to find out for yourself. Got it memorized?" Axel said as he sat up and poked her in the forehead.

Axel only chuckled.

"Ya' know, Axel. It's not nice to tease people like that. In fact, it might just come up and bite you in the butt."

"Oh really?" Axel said with a smirk on his face as he got up and went to look at their DVD's.

"Yeah. What're you doing?" Mixu asked sitting up on the couch.

"Lookin' through the movies we have. Come pick one." Axel said using his hand to gesture of to where he was. Mixu got up and started looking through the shelf of DVD's.

"Hmmm..." Mixu gasped as she slid out a movie. "This one!" Mixu said holding the movie up to Axel's face.

"Treasure Planet," Axel said with a smile, "I love that movie." Axel then took the movie and put it in the DVD player. He first had to take out the movie he'd been watching earlier, Beauty and the Beast.

"Beauty and the Beast?"

"Y-yeah. I was watching it with Roxy earlier." Axel said a tad embarrassed with a slight blush on his face.

"That's one of my favorite movies." Mixu said smiling as she handed the case to him.

"Mine too." Axel said smiling. "No one else knows that except Roxy."

"Haha, and you've just met me too." Mixu said playfully shoving his arm.

"Well I did save your life after all which can have a bonding effect on people. And I can already feel us getting closer." As the last few words escaped Axel's mouth he leaned in so he was touching noses with Mixu with a wide grin on his face.

Mixu had a light pink blush on her face that then distorted into an annoyed kind of face.

"Yeah, yeah." Mixu scoffed at Axel as she pushed his face away. Axel then put in the disc and hit play.

"C'mon." Axel said as he helped her up to go to the couch with him. They both sat by each other a little closer than friends would.

They were both silent during the movie mostly because 30 minutes into it, Mixu had fallen asleep and her head landing on Axel's shoulder. A little while into her sleep Axel could hear Mixu lightly snoring.

'How cute. She snores in her sleep.' Axel thought to himself as he placed an arm around her wanting her to be closer to him. As soon as he pulled her closer to him one of her arms landed on his chest and she made a sleepy moan sound and smiled a bit. Axel just smiled at the sight.

Axel's eye lids grew heavier and heavier. He finally fell asleep when they finally discovered the door that opened to Flint's treasure.

"Awwwwh, look at you two." The two heard a voice that woke them up with a startle and a gasp. Axel's arm reflexively coming off Mixu's shoulders making Mixu sit up and look at the figure in front of them.

"Roxy?" Axel said with squinted eyes at the light that was on.

"Good morning, Axel." Roxas said with a smile. "I'm trusting you're feeling better aren't you Mixu?"

"Y-yeah, a lot better." Mixu said yawning and stretching her arms in the air.

"That's good. So do you want breakfast or anything?" asked Roxas as he stepped a foot toward the kitchen.

"No, that's alright Roxas. I gotta get home and finish unpacking."

"Mixu, really it's okay. You should stay for breakfast." Axel said butting in.

"Yeah, really it's no trouble at all. I was planning on making pancakes." Roxas said with a smile.

"...Will they have chocolate chips in them?" Mixu said with big eyes.

"Of course! What're pancakes without chocolate?" Roxas said heading to the kitchen.

"Thanks guys." Mixu said with a now more awaken voice.

"No problem." Roxas said as he was in the kitchen setting things up.

"So last night was fun, huh?" Axel said teasingly.

"I fell asleep during the movie! Dangit." Mixu said ignoring Axel's teasing comment.

"Yeah, and you snore."

"I do not! You're lying!" Mixu said becoming red with embarrassment.

"Nope, and it was pretty cute too." Axel said with that same attractive smirk Mixu had gotten to know so well.

"W-well, did you at least finish the movie?"

"No, I crashed too."

"What time is it?" Mixu said changing the subject.

"10:30." Axel said straining his eyes to read the time on their wall clock near the kitchen.

"And today's Wednesday? Sorry I don't really keep track of the days during the summer." Mixu said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, I believe it is. And it's alright; if it weren't for Roxy I'd be completely lost in the days of the week."

"Guess you guys both depend on each other quite a bit, huh?"

"Yeah, we kinda need each other." Axel said laughing a bit at the end.

"That's nice. You're lucky you have a roommate. Living alone can be pretty scary sometimes. I was thinking about taking karate classes or something."

"Oh really? That'd be fun. But living alone can have its ups too. Like...you only have to pick up after yourself."

"Yeah, I guess. I just like company is all. Especially you and Roxas. You guys make me feel at home." Mixu said with a big grin.

"Pancakes are done!" Roxas yelled from the kitchen.

"Well, let's eat!" Axel said getting up with Mixu following right behind him.

They all finished their breakfast and had light conversation to go with it.

Axel had this question itching in the back of his mind but he was waiting for the perfect moment to ask Mixu.

Axel got up and put the dishes in the sink.

"So what're your plans for today, Mixu." Roxas asked taking a drink of his juice.

"Well, I was thinking about going home, showering, unpacking and then maybe going for an evening run."

"Ah, sounds like fun. You know, if you needed help unpacking you could give me a call and me and Axel could help out."

"Really? That's so nice but, really, you guys don't have to do that Roxas. You guys have already done so much for me."

"C'mon Mixu! That's what friends are for!"

"Awwh, well thanks. I really could use the extra help."

"It's no trouble at all. Also, don't be afraid to drop by whenever you want. I'm sure living by yourself must be lonely."

"Yeah it can be. Thanks Roxas I'll be sure to." Mixu said with a big smile, "Well anyways, I should get going."

"Do you know your way home?" Axel said opening the door for her.

"Yeah I can find my way. Thanks guys."

"Give us a call if you get lost!" Roxas shouted from the kitchen.

"Alright bye Roxas! And bye Axel." Mixu said Axel's good-bye a little softer as she looked at him in the eyes.

"Bye Mixu." Axel said with a soft smile. Mixu took one step out the door. "Oh, and Mixu?" Axel grabbed her by the wrist and swung her around so she fell on to him and held onto his chest.

Axel then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Mixu's face lite up in a red blush at the warmth of his lips.

"See you soon." Axel whispered into her ear.

"B-Bye Axel." Mixu said and left the house as Axel slowly closed the door watching her safely walk down the drive way." Axel then let a loving sigh escape from his lips as he leaned against the door with closed eyes thinking of what happened last night between them.

"And what was that all about?" Roxas said rattling Axel back into reality.

"Oh, uhm, you saw that?" Axel laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"What exactly happened last night, Axel?" Roxas asked while crossing his arms.

"Oh, nothing. We just really got to know each other is all." Axel said smiling remembering the night.

"Really? Well it sounds to me like Axel's got a crush." Roxas said teasing the red head?"

"W-what? A crush?" Axel said stumbling on his words.

"Who knows Axel, maybe she could be the beauty to your beastly ways." Roxas said heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Axel was just stuck there in thought of what Roxas just said. Could he be right? A crush?...on Mixu? He couldn't even remember the last time he had a crush on a girl.

"Oh, and you better take a shower because we're going back over there to help her."

"Oh yeah, sounds like fun." Axel said smiling to himself.

* * *

oooooh, looks like things are starting to get a little more interesting between Axel and Mixu ;D And looks like Roxas is starting to pick up on things. More chapters soon to come!


	6. Chapter 5: Keep the Change

This might seem like a bit of a filler but I just want to build up the friendship between Mixu, Roxas, and Axel. Don't worry, she'll be close friends with others too. Enjoy this! And sorry for the delay! I had a bit of a writers block .

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hey guys! Come in!" Mixu said as she opened the door for Roxas and Axel.

"Hey Mixu!" Roxas said cheerfully. Mixu could tell they were both freshly showered.

"Hey looks like someone just got out of the shower." Axel said scuffling up her wet hair.

"So? What of it?" Mixu said with a bit of sass. "Oh, and excuse me for my outfit, I was gonna go for a jog after this."

"Oh, no worries. You look fine." Roxas said going towards a box, "Got anything to open these with?"

"Yeah! Just take one of the knives or scissors from the kitchen."

"Kay." Roxas said as he went to the kitchen.

"So, this is your place?" Axel said as he walked in more into Mixu's apartment and looked around.

"Yep, it's all paid for thanks to Umi's parents." Mixu said getting her pair of scissors and opening a box.

"It's nice, I like it." Axel said as Roxas came back from the kitchen handing Axel a knife.

"Thanks, Roxy."

"You better behave with that.." Roxas murmured under his breath. Mixu laughed lightly to herself and Axel just smirked at the comment as he opened a box.

"No promises." Axel said with the same smirk on his face. Axel's eyes got wide and his cheeks got red as he feasted his eyes on what was in the box.

Mixu's underwear.

Which were actually cute. No thongs as to what he could see, but just girly, frilly, cute underwear. 'I wonder how she'd look in them?' Axel thought to himself, his blush getting deeper. Then shaking his head removing the image from his mind. Axel then picked up the box going into the kitchen where Roxas and Mixu were.

"So Mixu, where do you want these?" Axel said with a giant grin on his face.

"Want wha-?" Mixu said turning around as she was putting the silverware away. "AXEL!" Mixu's face went from pale to deep blood red as she grabbed the box of her frilly underwear from Axel and ran to her room up the stairs of her apartment. Axel busted out laughing at her quick reaction.

"Axel..." Roxas said rubbing his temples at what just happened. He saw the whole thing, including Mixu's underwear.

"Roxy, you have nothing to worry about," Axel said still laughing making it hard to understand him," I was just messing with her."

"It might be funny now but what if someone you just met got a gander at your drawers?" Roxas said crossing his arms.

"Well, I'd tell them to enjoy the view!" Axel said calming down his laugh to a light chuckle.

"Axel, you're not ashamed of anything. Mixu's a girl so she's probably very private with those things. You should go talk to her and pray that she won't kick you out.

Axel being a bit shocked at Roxy's words started walking to Mixu's room. Axel knocked on the open door as he leaned in the door way. Mixu was putting her unmentionables in the top drawer of her dresser.

"Hey."

"Hey.." Mixu said not caring to look up at Axel while she put away her underwear. She was obviously too mad at him to care if he saw them or not.

"Awh, c'mon Mixu, you're not gonna be mad at me over a little joke are you?" Axel said stepping into the door. Axel thought Mixu had a nice room. She had a big window on her wall that had a perfect view of the sunset with a nook in the window pane. Her bed was a little bit bigger than a twin bed and she had a closet with a mirror on it on the other side of the room. The walls of her room were a light, mint green.

"I had everything labeled. Did you not see it on the side of the box?" Mixu said as she picked up the box to show Axel where it said 'Underwear' on them in black marker. Mixu started thinking Axel had a bit of a pervert in him.

"...Oh...well, I'm sorry I didn't see that." Axel said scratching the back of his head. "I was just joking Mixu, I really am sorry." Axel said taking another step towards her.

Mixu sighed, "It's fine, Axel." Mixu said as she put the last of her underwear away. "I'm just glad you didn't open my box full of thongs." Mixu said with a half-smile on her face.

"Box o-of w-what?" Axel said stumbling on his words as his face became flushed at the images that came into his head.

"Haha, I'm just kidding Axel!" Mixu said walking back passed Axel out of the room.

"Well maybe I'll just have to go see for myself." Axel said with a smirk as he followed Mixu out of the room. The truth was Mixu wasn't mad at all, she was just embarrassed that her two new friends had seen her underwear. I mean, she's only known them for about 2 days and already they're all learning so much about each other. She just wanted more time to be able to loosen up more in front of them, even though she was already pretty comfortable.

"Hey Mixu, if it makes you feel any better, you could come over and I can show you my underwear." Axel said with a teasing smile as he opened a box full of pictures and random things.

"I think I'll pass, but thanks." Mixu said opening another box that held her keyboard.

"You play the piano?" Roxas said with an impressed look on his face as he finished putting away the rest of the items in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I used to play it all the time back home but, I've been a bit too busy with other things. I was hoping this summer to get back on it." Mixu said as she took put her piano and placed it by the big window in her living room.

"Ya' know Axel used to be in a-"

"Roxy!" Axel interrupted, "That's enough."

"Wait, what? I wanna know." Mixu said crossing her arms and raising one eye brow at Axel. Roxas stood there busting out laughing.

Axel sighed, "Well I might as well just tell you. I used to be in a band...in high school."

Mixu's eyes got wide and her jaw dropped. "Really?!"

"Yeah, it was a stupid phase but it doesn't even matter anymore. The band broke up."

"Wow, I guess you do kinda look like the band type."

'And it really doesn't help you're wearing dark clothing.' Mixu thought to herself, although she thought the dark look fit Axel quite well.

"He was the lead singer." Roxas interrupted patting Axel on the shoulder with a grin on his face.

"You sing?" Mixu said with a bit of excitement in her voice. "was he good?" Mixu said looking at Roxas.

"Actually, yeah, he was pretty good. He played a little guitar too." Roxas said with a huge dopey grin.

"Oh nice, I've always wanted to play guitar but I just stuck to piano." Mixu said as she turned around and dusted off her keyboard.

"I could always give you private lessons." Axel said coming up behind her with his mouth right nect to her ear and his chin resting on her right shoulder.

Mixu's body instantly filled up with shiver at the sound of Axel's light whispered tone and his breath on her skin. Mixu decided this time she wouldn't let Axel get to her.

Mixu then had a slight smirk/grin on her face and whispered, "Maybe if you're lucky." As she slightly turned her head in Axel's direction. Axel was a bit enticed by this. If Roxy wasn't there he might've continued this. Instead, Axel just turned back slowly as if to say, 'this isn't over.' He was starting to like the bite Mixu could have. It was a slight turn on for him.

The three of them finished putting away everything and unpacked everything within an hour. Mixu didn't bring much with her because she didn't want her apartment to be bunched up with items.

"So do you guys want lunch?" Mixu said as she ran her fingers through her dried hair.

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty hungry." Roxas said stretching his arms in the air.

"Same here." Axel said scratching his back.

"I can order some pizza. I was going through the phone book when I got home and found this pizza joint that looks pretty good." Mixu said pulling out her cell phone.

"Sounds great!" Axel said sitting down on Mixu's chouch folding his hands behind his spikey hair.

"You're gonna eat pizza before you jog?" Roxas asked a bit surprised, "Won't you get sick?"

"Eh, I've eaten worse. I'll be fine." Mixu said looking up the number and dialing it into her phone.

"What kind do you guys want?" Mixu asked before she pressed the call button.

"Mmm, just get two pepperoni's." Axel said lifting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Alright, is that okay with you Roxas?"

"Mhm! Thanks Mixu!" Roxas said as he joined Axel on the couch.

Mixu called the pizza place whiel Axel and Roxas had a side conversation.

"So, she's pretty cute, huh?" Roxas said teasing Axel a bit.

"Mmm, yeah I think she's alright." Axel said trying to hide a smile that was creeping on his lips.

"Well, by that party Friday, don't you think all these guys are gonna try and get with her? I mean, she is new."

"Probably..but, who's to say she'll go for them?"

"That's true, but ya never know. You might wanna lay the moves soon Axel before someone else does."

"Yeah...Hey! Who's to say I even want to ask her-"

"So, whatcha guys talkin' about?" Mixu said as she came up behind them.

"Oh, ya know. Just...uhm...hair gel." Axel said a bit surprised. Roxas couldn't help but laugh a bit. He just couldn't keep a straight face at what just happened.

"Is that so?" Mixu said with her hands on her hips. "Well, the pizza will be here anyti-"

Ding dong.

"Oh, perfect timing." Mixu said as she opened the door.

"That'll be $15.00 straight ma'am." The pizza boy said. Mixu went to go fetch her wallet in the kitchen.

"Hey Hayner!" Roxas said waving from the couch.

"Hey Roxas!" Hayner, the pizza boy, said leanign in the door way and waving. "Oh! Hey Axel." Hayner said also waving at Axel.

"Hey." Axel said waving back with not as much excitement as Hayner and Roxas.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"Oh yeah, I just moved here."

"Ah, that explains it. So how'd you all meet?"

"Long story." Mixu said smiling as she returned from the kitchen with her money.

"He-" Mixu was then interrupted by Axel going in front of her and handing Hayner a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change." Axel said gleaming a smile at Hayner as he took the pizzas. Axel had a way of saying things, even that classic line.

"Thanks! Maybe we can hang sometime Mixu, and I can show you around town."

"Yeah, sure, sounds fun." Mixu said as Axel closed the door barely letting her finish her sentence.

"Axel, you didn't have to do that. You guys are my guests."

"It's really no trouble at all Mixu." Axel said setting down the pizzas. Roxas was over by the couch smiling like an idiot to himself. He was just thinking how Axel was getting all defensive about being with Mixu then next thing you know he's paying for the pizza and closing the door on some guy trying to hang out with the new girl.

"So, why'd you close the door so quickly on Hayner, Axel?" Roxas said with that same smile on his face.

"I just wanted to hurry and eat. I'm starving." Axel said glaring at Roxas a bit knowing exactly what he was doing.

Roxas knew Hayner meant no harm and was no threat to Axel, but Axel was just the protective type, very territorial.

"Well, let's eat!" Mixu said getting the plates. Roxas got up from the couch to join Mixu and Axel.

They all ate and conversed with each other, had a few laughs, and got super full on pizza. Before they knew it, they had eaten both boxes.

"Well it's been fun Mixu. Anytime you need help with anything or you just wanna hang out just give us a call, kay?"

"Alright." Mixu said smiling, "Thanks guys. I really appreciate the help."

"No problem. Don't hesitate to ask if you ever need anything, got it memorized?" Axel said as he pointed to his temple.

"Yeah, yeah." Mixu said getting up and stretching. "Well I better get going on my jog."

"Alright, we'll head off then." Roxas said heading for the door. "Bye Mixu!"

"Try not to puke!" Axel said as they walked out of the door.

"Bye guys!" Mixu said closing the door behind them.

After 10 minutes Mixu went out on her jog. It was 5:00 P.M and the summer evening was perfect. The summer air was so clean and fresh. Mixu jogged mostly near the edge of town to avoid any awkward encounters in the small town. She had blue hair so she stuck out like a sore thumb. Anyone would know she's new. Everyone's been noticing she's new. It's pretty much the first thing they notice about her.

After about 15 minutes, Mixu started heading home. As Mixu was jogging home she spotted a dark haired stranger from a distance. She wasn't from her so she couldn't tell if he was from here or not. He was turned around so Mixu couldn't see his face, but for some reason he looked really familiar. Mixu just decided to shake it off and just get home.

* * *

Dark haired stranger, huh? Wonder who it is ;) More chapters are coming!


	7. Chapter 6: Rumors

AN: Hey guys! I had to replace this chapter because there was a mistake in it that one of my readers caught thank goodness! Instead of Mixu saying "I..like..roxas." It was supposed to be Namine. Sorry about that! EnjoY!

* * *

'Wow, I'm really out of shape.' Mixu thought as she huffed her way into her door closing it and locking it. Mixu then took a shower and went to bed due to exhaustion. The last thought running through her head was Axel. She tried to realize her feelings for him but instead she instantly went asleep right when she hit the bed.

Mixu woke up with the sun shining on her eye lids. She opened her eyes, stretched, then looked at the clock.

"9:00" Mixu grunted slamming the covers over her, flinging back down to the bed. "Why am I up so early?" Mixu groaned.

'Wait, I'm going shopping today with Xion and the others.' Mixu gut up scratching her head and yawned. Mixu was barely awake as she made her way towards the bathroom.

After her morning routines and getting dressed, Mixu decides to pack up for the sleepover. She instantly noticed the irony since she had just unpacked everything. She had a slight grin on her face of how silly her thoughts were.

'What should I wear to the party? Well, we're going shopping so I guess I only need to pack pajamas and extra set of clothes.' Mixu thought to herself as she packed a pair of worn out denim jeans and a faded tangerine orange sweater.

By the time Mixu was done packing, it was only 10:20. It was still pretty early, so Mixu decided to go on a walk.

Upon leaving her house, Mixu noticed a note on her door.

Hey Blue, don't tell me you've forgotten me already.

Mixu read the note examining it carefully. There was only one person who called her by the nickname, but there was no way he could've been here.

'Someone must be trying to mess with me. There's just no way..' Mixu's face read no emotion. She didn't know how to feel. She just held the note in her hand, reading it over and over again.

Mixu decided to shake it off and continue on her walk. During her walk her mind couldn't help but wander.

'Was it really who she thought it was? Why was he here?'

"UGH!" Mixu let out a loud groan. The people around her just looked at her with questioning looks. She quickly walked away embarrassed. She just decided to try her best to let it go and walk back to her apartment.

Right when she closed the door she ran right for the trash, throwing that note away.

She was filled with so many emotions. Anger, confusion, sadness. Out of all the people that came here it was him. Just then, her phone went off.

"Hello?" Mixu answered in an unfriendly tone.

"Hey, Mixu, is this a bad time? It's Xion."

"No! Sorry about that just a little tired is all." Mixu said with a light chuckle. She made up a white lie not wanting to get into the discussion topic of what really put her in a bad mood.

"Oh! Well if you're ready to go I was wondering if you could come outside." Xion said with a light laugh.

"Yeah! Be right there!" Mixu said hanging up as she grabbed her back pack of what she packed for the sleepover. Mixu walked outside into the sunlight seeing Xion, Namine, and a girl with reddish brown hair.

"Namine?!" Mixu said as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey Mixu!" Namine said with a smile and a wave.

"I didn't know you knew Xion."

"Yeah, all three of us live together."

"This is Kairi." Xion said looking at Kairi.

"Hey Kairi" Mixu said with a smile, "I'm Mixu."

"Hey." Kairi said with a soft smile. "I'm glad I finally got to meet you. They've already told me a lot about you."

"Oh, have they?" Mixu said looking at the other two.

"Yeah! It sounds like we'll get along great." Kairi said holding out her hand and Mixu shaking it shortly afterwards.

"You bet." Mixu said with a smile as she let go of Kairi's hand.

"So, we were planning on going to our house so you could drop off your things and then heading to the mall." Xion said as she started walking and everyone following.

"Sounds great!" Mixu said expressively.

The four girls arrived at the house then went straight to the mall. They did a few hours of shopping trying to find something to wear to the party Friday.

"Hey, Mixu! You should wear this!" Kairi shouted holding up that Mixu didn't recognize.

"Uhm, what happened to the rest of that shirt?" Mixu said with a confused look.

"It's a bandeau top! It's supposed to look like this. Go try it on!"

"Yeah, not gonna happen. There's no way I'm wearing that to the party. I'd leave such a terrible impression."

"C'mon! They'll think you're hot! Plus it's black so it'll go with anything." Kairi insisted dangling the piece of cloth in front of her face.

"FINE. Just for you Kairi. But I'm not wearing it to the party." Mixu said grabbing it and heading to the checkout stand. It was black with more layered black fabric in the middle of triangles.

"Fair enough. But you gotta wear it sometime!" Kairi said with a huge smile.

After another hour they finally headed back to the house.

"Ahhhh! My arms!" Namine groaned as she dropped her shopping bags.

"Mine too." Kairi said entering after her also dropping her bags.

"ME THREE." Xion said stumbling through the door way.

"I as well!" Mixu said jokingly as she placed her shopping bags too. All four girls cracked up into laughter either do to Mixu or just how tired they were.

"I can't wait for tomorrow! This dress is gonna look so good!" Kairi said holding her dress up and dancing around with it. It was a light pink, tight fitted dress.

"Haha, who you trying to impress Kairi?" Xion said with a girly giggle.

"Sora! Of course! He's sooo cute."

"Ugh, when are you just gonna ask him out Kairi? It's obvious he likes you!" Xion said with a grunt.

"I want him to ask me out! Maybe, he's just a little nervous to do it so I was thinking at the party, I'd make the first move."

"Which would be?" Namine asked with curiosity.

"My plan was we get to his house early and since Riku's out of town he won't be in the way and I'll have him all to myself. Maybe we'll make some small talk, do some flirting, and then if any slow dances come on, maybe he'll ask me to dance!" Kairi squealed at just the thought.

"Wait, the party's at Sora's house?" Mixu asked interrupting Kairi's moment.

"Yeah! Sora always throws parties during the Summer because Riku ALWAYS goes on vacation during the Summer. They live together just FYI." Namine said filling her in.

"Riku? Who's that?"

"Oh, him and Sora are best friends. He's gonna be a senior this year."

"Oh, is he nice?"

"Mmm, well, he's kinda...mysterious." Namine said unsure of how to put her words.

"Well, he's very caring for people he really knows like Sora, everyone else he just kinda...excludes from him." Kairi said with her smile slipping away at her face.

"Why?"

"Well, we're...not..really..sure." Namine said trying to think.

"Oh, well I guess it's really none of my business anyways." Mixu said laughing it off.

"Yeah, as long as he has Sora I'm sure he'll be fine." Xion said reassuringly.

"They've been inseparable since they were kids." Kairi added. "But anyways! Mixu, you've been in town for a few days. Any boys catch your eye?" Kairi said with a sneaky grin.

"Well, not really I mean, I'm just starting to get to know everyone." Mixu said smiling.

"Oh, who have you met already?"

"Uhm, Roxas, Sora, aaand Axel."

"Axel? Did you actually talk to him?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Y-yeah. Is something wrong?" The girls just stared at Mixu with a bit of surprise slapped on their faces.

"It's nothing..it's just, Axel's kind of hard to get along with." Said Xion.

"Really? Me and him got together easily. He's a complete chatterbox too."

"...Really?" Namine asked surprised. "He's never said a word to me...well that could be because I've actually never talked to him. I'm too afraid." Namine said with a nervous chuckle.

"The only time I see him is when I hang out with him and Roxas." Said Xion with a slight hint of surprise in her voice. "He talks but, sometimes I feel like he'd rather just hang out with Roxas more than us three being together."

"Oh, really? Is he mean to you?"

"Haha, no. Axel's nice to Roxy, but he kinda teases me sometimes. That's just how he is though so I just deal with it. It's kinda a love hate relationship, ya know?" Xion said smiling.

"Tease you how?" Mixu said hoping Axel didn't treat all girls the same, including her..

"Oh, he just makes smart remarks to me. Nothing hurtful."

"I've heard rumors that he's a player. Ya know, that bad boy type who only uses girls for..self-satisfaction." Kairi said with slight hesitation at the last word.

"Self-satisfaction?" Asked Mixu with a dumbfounded look.

"Yeah know, steal a girls innocence and then rip her heart to shreds."

"And where have you heard this?" Mixu asked with a bit of shock at Kairi's words.

"Just around town. We live in a small town so rumors spread like wildfire."

"Is it true Xion?" Mixu asked with a slight hint of disbelief in her voice. There's no way Axel could be that kind of guy. I mean, she just met him but...she couldn't believe it.

"I'm not really sure, me and him don't hang much and Roxas doesn't talk much about him. All I know is him and Roxas are best friends."

"Well, Roxas is such a nice guy..if they're best friends, there's gotta be some good in him right?" Mixu asked trying to talk herself out of believing the rumors about Axel.

"Who knows, Just like Sora and Riku, Axel and Roxas have known each other for a long, long time." Kairi said looking at the clothes she bought. "I don't know, Mixu. I'd just steer away from him."

"Steer away? Who said I'd even steer TOWARDS him?"

"Oh, c'mon! It's obvious to see you got a crush on him! I can sense these things. It's like a..sixth sense." Kairi said winking.

"Uh..I..uh...uhm." Mixu didn't know what to say. She kept stuttering trying to search for words, any words.

The three other girls laughed in unison as Mixu's face went from pale to deep crimson red, almost the shade of Axel's crimson hair.

"Mixu and Axel sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Xion said teasingly still laughing.

"Awh, Mixu it's okay. Maybe Axel is a good person. We just don't want you to get hurt or anything." Namine said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Namine. So, maybe I do like him..a little. But don't go spreading it around." Mixu said as her blush faded away.

"Rumors aren't always true, ya know." Kairi said with a wink. "But if he hurts you in any way, I'll be sure to be there with a butcher's knife."

"Haha, thanks Kairi."

"Anytime! So, what're you gonna wear to the party?" Kairi asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. Nothing special. This party is mainly for me to meet new peopel right?"

"Well, that may be so but..you should wear something that's gonna blow Axel away!" Kairi said lookign through Mixu's shopping bags.

"Yeah! You gotta make it so Axel can't take his eyes off of you!" Namine said supporting Kairi while Xion just giggled in the background.

"Let's see, let's see..." Kairi said rummaging through Mixu's shopping bags which surprisingly were a lot. Mixu wanted to treat herself since she hadn't gone shopping for herself in so long. "Geez, Mixu you got a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, I know. I wa surprised too." Mixu said lightly laughing as well as the other three.

"Hmm...PERFECT!" Kairi said throwing the clothes at her. It was the black bandeau top Kairi picked out, a black slim fitting skirt, and a green military styled jacket that stopped directly at the hips.

"NO WAY." Mixu said with a lgiht pink blush staining her cheeks.

"C'MON! Axel would LOVE that!" Kairi said enouraging Mixu.

"Yeah, and I'm sure a bunch of other guys would too. I don't want to make the wrong impression on everyone else."

"Fine, let's see what else you have." Kairi said taking away the clothes on Mixu's lap. "Hm..how about this?" Kairi said throwing another set of clothes Mixu's way. It was the faded sunset orange capris that were the same color as the sweater she packed, it was Mixu's favorite color, and a loose light grey t-shirt top that was longer in the back and that cropped a little barely showing part of Mixu's stomache, and a brown pair of gladiator sandals she bought.

"Oh! And these!" Kairi said flinging a dark brown regular belt and a necklace with a fake big white pearl with a silver, metal, lacey lonign around it.

"That's so cute!" Namine outbursted.

"Yeah, I like it! Thanks Kairi!" Mixu said with a smile on her face.

"No problem. It's what I do best." Kairi said brushing it off like nothing but really loving the praise she was getting. Kairi loved fashion. She was the go-to girl when you needed help getting ready for anything.

"It really is." Xion said adding to Kairi's comment.

"So, what about you two? Who do you have your eye on?" Mixu said wiht a kaniving look.

"Ah..I..uhm.. what?" They both studdered in unison.

"I fessed up! It's time for yout wo to start talkin'!"

"Yeah! Me and Mixu aren't the only ones giving the eye." Kairi said backing up Mixu. It was obvious they both got along effortlessly.

"Well..I uhm..okay, you have to PROMISE not to tell." Namine said blushing.

"We promise." The other three said in unison without even noticing it. I guess it wasjust kinda a girl thing.

"I...like...Roxas." Namine said finally breathing in relief.

"REALLY?!" Kairi said with a happy tone. "You guys would be so cute together!"

"Yeah! I agree." Mixu said with a soft smile.

"Your turn Xion!" Kairi said with an evil smile.

"Well...I, uhm..don't really like anyone right now." Xions aid with a nervous chuckle.

"BULL!" Kairi yelled. "There's no way!"

"Well..there was this one time..a while ago I liked this guy but..eh..it just never happened."

"Oh...well who was it?" Namine asked.

"It's not a big deal anymore. We should get some sleep for the party tomorrow. Sora said it started at 5 so we should get there around..4:30ish so Kairi can activate her evil plan." Xion said smiling.

"Yeah! I gotta make sure I'm the only girl he looks at tomorrow night!" Kairi said forgetting all about the thing about Xion.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired. We should go to bed." Mixu said with a yawn.

"I agree, good night guys!" Namine said as they all went into their lseeping bags and turned out the lights.

Mixu couldn't help but get excited for tomorrow. She was gonna see Axel! She just really hoped those rumors weren't true..


	8. Chapter 7: My Little Blueberry

AN: Not much to say except...IT'S PARTY TIME! Oh, and sorry for the wait! I've been at a slight writers block but I got over it! Enjoy!

* * *

"Guys! Wake up!" Kairi's voice rang through the silent room soon following groans from the other three girls.

"Kairi! What the heck?" Xion groaned out putting her pillow over her head.

"It's the day of the party! We have to get ready!" Kairi said with a more serious tone.

"But Kairi it's..." Mixu paused to look at the clock,"7:30!"

"WHAT?! Kairi that's way to early! It's not like this is prom." Namine said joining the conversation.

"OH c'mon! We gotta shower, make breakfast, get dressed, eat lunch, and get ready! There's so much to do!"

"Alright fine, I'm getting up. I probably won't get back to sleep anyways." Mixu said getting up and stretching her back.

"That's the spirit Mixu!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Buuuuut, I GET FIRST SHOWER!" Mixu said running to the bathroom. A muffled noise of groans and whimpers came from behind the bathroom door. Mixu couldn't help but laugh to herself.

'Well, this party ought to be interesting.' Mixu thought to herself, 'I'm kind of excited to see Axel.' Mixu smiled to herself as she took a quick shower and dried her hair with a towel. Mixu stepped out of the room to find the girls had gone back to sleep except for an irritated Kairi who had given up.

"Your turn." Mixu said to Kairi with a smile. 'I need to get changed anyways. I'll try and start breakfast."

"Alright!" Kairi said excitedly as she rushed into the bathroom. Mixu had gotten changed. She looked at herself in the full length mirror in the room they were in.

'I wonder if Axel will like this?' Mixu thought to herself. 'Wait! What am I thinking? I need to stop.' But the thing was, Mixu couldn't. Axel was the only thing that occupied her mind most of the time.

"Don't worry, he'll love it." A sleepy Namine had said surprising Mixu making her jump.

"Hey! You can't just scare me like that." Mixu said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, sorry, Mixu. I just couldn't help it. It's just that look on your face, I can tell you're thinking of him." Mixu said with a big smile. Mixu's face went into a slight blush.

"W-well, it's hard not to Namine. I don't know why, I mean, what if those rumors are true? I don't wanna get my hopes up."

"Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself." Namine said with a wink.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mixu said with a shocked expression. Just then, Kairi walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh! Talk to you later Mixu!" Namine ran to the bathroom. Mixu couldn't help but laugh at the sight. The rest of the girls got ready with Xion dragging behind a bit. They carried on throughout the day with breakfast but Mixu just couldn't help but have that one person on her mind, Axel.

Time flew by fast and it was already 4:30. Mixu had butterflies in her stomach from anticipation. All the girls looked great. Kairi's dress looked as if it was made for her, Namine wore a loose white tank-top and denim shorts, and Xion wore a tight fitted black skirt, which Mixu let her borrow, a dark blue v-neck.

"Ah! Guys we have to go now or I won't get my time alone with Sora!" Kairi yelled while frantically collecting her purse.

"Alright, alright we're coming!" Xion yelled with slight annoyance in her voice as the rest of the girls gathered there things and walked out the door with Kairi.

"So, how far is Sora's house from here?" Mixu asked while making sure her phone was in her bag.

"It's...about 7 minutes." Kairi said unsure of her answer.

"Yeah, he lives almost on the other side of town from us." Namine groaned.

For the rest of the way they were mostly quiet, except for Kairi, she wouldn't keep her mouth shut. She kept rambling about Sora and kept asking if she put on too much make up or stuff like that.

"FINALLY!" Xion exhaled as we reached Sora's door.

"Oh, shut-up, Xion. It wasn't that bad. Let's just hope no one else is here." Kairi said ringing the doorbell.

Ding Dong.

The doorbell rang and shortly after Sora answered the door.

"Kairi! Xion! Namine!" Then Sora paused and looked at the girl with the blue hair. "Mixu! You made it! Hey, sorry about...almost killing you." Sora said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, no it's fine Sora." Mixu said with a big smile.

"Well come on in guys!" Sora said stepping aside.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Kairi asked with anticipation.

"Nope, just you guys."

"Hey Sora, if you want we can help with setting stuff up." Namine said going along with Sora's plan.

"Really? That'd be great! Here let me show you."

"No no no! That's okay we got it. Just go over and relax. Kairi how about you keep Sora company while we get going?" Mixu said with a quick wink to Kairi.

"Yeah! C'mon Sora!" Kairi said pulling his arm into a different direction. Sora just went along with Kairi, he had a slight blush on his face. Finally the girls heard a door close.

"Well that went quite well." Namine said nudging Mixu and Xion.

"Yeah, that was a smooth one Mixu." said Xion.

"Well, anything to help out a friend. Now, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Mixu yelled.

As time went by more and more people were showing up and just as Kairi planned, she had Sora all to herself, and they were really hitting it off. Mixu got to meet a lot of new people such as; Demyx, who was full of energy which she loved, Zexion, his best friend who didn't say much but was polite none the less, Xaldin, whom was in college and was really laid back, Larxene, she wore semi-revealing clothes leaving not much to the imagination and came off like she didn't much care for Mixu but didn't say anything rude..yet, it was mostly in her looks, and also, Pence, and Olette. Heyner was there with them. They seemed like a rat pack.

Mixu waited and waited and waited for that door to open and to see a big head of spikes walk through the door along with small blond spikes to accompany him. The only person really wanted to see was Axel.

It was almost 6:00 so Mixu went into the kitchen to get something to drink and decided to socialize. She decided to talk to Demyx. He seemed really nice and out of all the people she met, seemed the easiest to get along with. She found him and Zexion in the living room and joined their conversation. They talked a lot about school and what classes they wanted to take and Mixu's near death experience, which brought up a laugh.

"Hey, miss me?" A familiar voice spoke right next to her ear. Mixu jumped a bit from surprise but was happy after realizing who's voice it was.

"Axel!" Mixu said excitedly stumbling as she turned around nearly spilling her drink. Luckily Axel caught her before gravity got the best of her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Axel said with a light chuckle. "Sorry we're late. Roxy was trying to make his hair perfect."

"Well, while you two catch up, me and Zexion are gonna get something to drink." Demyx said with a wink and a wave to Mixu as they both left.

"No! It's fine don't be sorry. I'm glad you made it." Mixu said with a big smile, staring into Axel's emerald eyes. Wait, what am I doing? Mixu said trying to shake this feeling, which was proving to be hard.

"Me too." Axel said smiling as he inched closer and closer to Mixu's face.

"W-would you like something to drink?" Mixu said before Axel's face could get any closer. He always knew how to push her buttons..but in a good way. He just always caught her off guard.

"Haha, Mixu you're so cute when you're flustered." Axel said with a soft smile.

"I-I am not flustered!" Mixu said her face getting redder. You'd think he'd treat every girl this way the way he just through the word 'cute' at her.

"Haha, yes you are Mixu. I'll go refill your drink." Axel said as he took her cup and went to the kitchen. Mixu decided to sit down in a nearby chair and wait for him. She just listened to the music playing. Mixu couldn't recognize the song but it was upbeat and catchy. She started tapping her foot to it and swaying with the music in her seat.

"Do you wanna dance?" Axel said as he held two drinks in his hands.

"Oh no, I can't dance." Mixu said waving her arms out in front of her and shaking her head from side to side. Axel put the drinks down.

"Ahh, c'mon Mixu! It's a party!" Axel said as he grabbed her hands and brought her to the middle of the floor. A few people were dancing making the room a bit stuffy and looking fuller than it actually was.

"Uhhh...I don't think this is such a good idea Axel." Mixu said with a worried look on her face.

"No one's even watching you Mixu. Just let loose!" Axel said with excitment on his face. Mixu was a bit surprised to see this from Axel. He didn't seem to be much of a dancer but then again this probably wasn't his first party. Mixu wasn't much of a dancer, in fact, she had two left feet. She was good at playing music, not dancing to it.

Just as Axel was about to grab Mixu's hands to make her dance, a very familiar song come on. Axel just smirked as he heard the familiar intro of the song. Mixu tried to remember the song, she knew it was popular...then she finally got it. Moves Like Jagger.

"You like this song?" Mixu said noticing Axel's obvious smirk.

"Maybe." Axel said as the intro ended and the beat started playing Mixu had a feeling this would be fun.

Axel's body started pumping with the beat.

**_Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right then aim for my heart._**

As those words played Axel grabbed Mixu's hands and pulled her close and used his hands to help Mixu's body move to the beat. Mixu's face was in a bit surprise, she couldn't dance at all!

_**If**** you feel like, then take me away, and make it okay. I swear I'll behave.**_

Axel then took Mixu and started moving her more around the space they had and spun with her a few times.

_**You wanted control, so we waited. I put on a show.**_

Axel spun Mixu while she rolled off his chest, yet there arms were still linked.

'How am I actually doing this?' Mixu thought as she was surprised at how she wasn't embarrassing herself.

_**Now I make it. You say I'm a kid, my ego is big, I don't give a s-.**_

Axel then pulled Mixu back into his arms while grabbing her other hand then springing her back away from him disconnecting them. At the last part of the verse Axel got this smirk on his face that made Mixu's knees want to collapse. He then placed his index finger to his lips as the obvious uncensored word came on. She hadn't seen this side of Axel yet, she liked it, she just didn't want to believe it. He was just so confident in his moves. Like he knew exactly how to play with her. Mixu figured this would end up like a game of cat and mouse.

_**And it goes like this;**_

Mixu then smirked back at Axel making him give a slight chuckle.

_**Take me by the tongue and I'll know you**_

With Mixu's confidence building, she lunged at Axel, grabbing his shirt, and pulled him close to her lookign right into his emerald eyes. Axel, being a bit surprised at Mixu's actions decided to go with it, he liked this kind of game they were playing.

_**Kiss me 'til your drunk and I'll show you and I'll show you-**_

Axel then moved his face closer to Mixu's but not wanting to give into him, Mixu started inching back realising his shirt from her tight grasp. Axel getting another smirk on his face with one eyebrow raised as if to say, "Oh really?"

_**All the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the mooooooves, moves like Jagger.**_

Axel then started stepping backwards farther away from Mixu while making his right shoulder move to the beat as he disappeared into the crowd. Mixu not being able to spot him.

**_I don't need to try and control you-_**

Just then, Axel appeared from behind Mixu taking one finger and brushing it around her neck and her shoulders as he made his way stealthy to the front of her. Mixu flinched a bit at his touch.

_**Look into my eyes and I'll own you-**_

Axel then took the same finger he used to surprise Mixu and put it under her chin making her head tilt up, making her look into his eyes. Mixu still had a surprised look on her face, while Axel still had that same smirk that made Mixu want to go crazy.

**_With them moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I've got the moooooves, moves like Jagger._**

Then the game of cat and mouse continued. The rest of the song continued this way as Mixu and Axel would tease each other by making their bodies so close to each other, then suddenly parting.

Then when Cristina Aguilera's solo came on, Mixu couldn't help but make this a bit more interesting.

**_You wanna know, how to make me smile-_**

Mixu's face was plastered with this smirk that made Axel a bit interested as she slowly stepped towards Axel, slowly, with the beat.

**_Take control-_**

Mixu grabbed Axel's hands and placed them firmly on her hips. Axel was really starting to like Mixu's new made confidence.

**_Own me just for the night._**

Mixu then grabbed Axel's shirt, pulling him closely to her in a quick harsh motion, making their lips centimeters apart, neither of them giving in.

**_And if I share my secret-_**

Mixu then took her right hand and tangled it into Axel's crimson spikes, making her mouth right next to his ear.

_**You're gonna have to keep it.**_

Axel could feel Mixu's breath hot breath on his ear. She moved her hand down to his neck gently scraping her nails down it, giving Axel goose bumps.

**_Nobody else can see this._**

Just then, Mixu opened her mouth, gently scraping her teeth along Axel's ear lobe, causing Axel to be a bit surprised, yet turned on. Right after, Mixu then disconnected their bodies with yet another smirk on her face. Axel, feeling a bit ruffled at the loss of contact with her, folded his arms awaiting her next move.

**_So watch and learn, I won't show you twice,_**

Mixu stood there staring at him wanting Axel to desperately make a move. Axel not being able to contain himself, starting going towards Mixu.

**_Head to toe-_**

Axel suddenly grabbed Mixu's exposed hips, because of her slight crop top, and turned her around keeping his hands on her hips. Mixu letting out a gasp of surprise, make Axel's smirk grow in his face.

**_Ooh, baby rub me right._**

Axel then started to slightly move his hands up the sides of Mixu's body making her smirk go away and replace it with a look of shock and anticipation for what was going to happen next.

**_But if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this._**

Axel then released his hands from Mixu's body and grabbed her hands turning her around to face him with a soft smile instead of his signature smirk, surprisingly. Mixu's face then lit a slight pink as Axel looked into her eyes. Mixu then suddenly looking away not being able to take the intensity of his stare.

As the chorus started again, Mixu took Mixu's hands and lightly just danced with her moving to the beat of the song.

And just as the words, look into my eyes and I'll own you with-, Axel took his hand away from Mixu's placing them around her jaw line, looking right into her eyes with a little smile. Mixu couldn't help but smile back as Axel put on a new tone to their little game. Mixu then put her hands on Axel's chest wanting to feel a stronger connection with him.

The song grew nearer and nearer to the ending and Axel's face came closer and closer to Mixu's. Axel's eyes started to slightly close and so did Mixu's. The people around them just seemed to not matter anymore. This was something they both knew they wanted yet tried to deny themselves of it. They were both just scared, but if they were, they'd be scared together.

The song finally ended and Axel was about to kiss those light pink lips he's been waiting to kiss since he first laid eyes on her. Their lips were centimeters apart. Both their hearts beating out of their chest waiting to come in contact with soft, pink flesh.

"Hey, Axel! I didn't know you were such a good dancer!" Sora said as he came up behind Axel and patted him on the back.

Axel then, out of surprise, let go of Mixu and turned around with an annoyed look on his face. He was seriously about to knock this guy's lights out. But as soon as he was gonna say something, he noticed all the people who were dancing were staring at him and Mixu...awkwardly.

Sora was the one who broke the ice. How long had they been staring at them?

"Uhhhh, yeah. I just kinda go with the beat." Axel said not knowing what to say.

"Well, you and Mixu certainly put on a show for us. That was pretty awesome!" Sora said as more people started to agree with them. Mixu then looked around her noticing all the familiar faces with laughing and happy expressions on their face. Except for one, Xion. She seemed to look a bit..well, sad actually. A blank look was plastered on her face as she just stood there holding her drink with Namine. Mixu was gonna go up to her and ask was wrong until suddenly Larxene decided to make a scene.

Larxene with an annoyed look on her face came up to Axel changing her expression with a more lust filled look. She grabbed Axel's hand. Mixu felt a fire build inside her. She despised the site of another girl touching Axel.

"I can put on a better show then that blueberry head. C'mon Axy, let's show 'em how it's done." Larxene said as she pulled Axel in a different direction.

This is it. This is the test Mixu's been waiting for to see what kind of guy Axel was. Was he just playing her, or...did he really..feel something different when he was around Mixu, just like she felt when she was around him.

"Uhh...no thanks." Axel said as he stopped in his tracks not letting Larxene pull him anymore.

Mixu stood there frozen watching them both.

"WHAT?!" Larxene said angrily.

"I'd rather dance with that little blueberry then dance with you anytime." Axel said with a cheeky smile on his face. Larxene was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to say. Instead, her jaw just dropped.

"Got it memorized?" Axel said with the same cheeky smile as he released Larxene's grip on his hand and pointed at his temple. A few people who had heard and seen the situation couldn't help but laugh a bit, obviously trying to hide it.

Mixu had all these different emotions built up in her. Axel...just denied some girl who looks like he could easily get.."self-satisfaction" from to be with her. I guess the rumors weren't true.

Mixu had a big smile on her face as Axel walked back to her returning a smile.

"Hey, sorry about that." Axel said wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, don't be. I'm just glad you're back." Mixu said smiling as they walked back towards their drinks.

"Me too." Axel said smiling back.

For the rest of the night Mixu and Axel just talked casual conversation. There wasn't much flirting at all. If someone was to see them, they'd probably say they acted more like best friends. Mixu learned that Axel had never had a girlfriend. He was someone who wasn't really into relationships unless it was someone he could really see a future with. He didn't like pointless relationships. Many girls tried to "hook-up" with him but he always denied them. He didn't know why he was the one they always went to. Mixu suggested it was probably because of his charming personality and great looks.

"Well if you put it that way." Axel said teasingly to her. Mixu just giggling it off.

Axel also learned that Mixu's only had one boyfriend who lived where she used to. She didn't really see herself as a girl many guys would go after. Axel couldn't help but choke on his drink when she told him that.

"Really? You gotta be kidding me, Mixu? How could someone not go after someone like you?!" Axel said in surprise.

Mixu just shrugged it off, and blushed a bit at Axel's reaction.

They both just spent the rest of the party together. Their bond becoming stronger and stronger, as well as their feelings toward each other.

The party was finally over and Mixu couldn't seem to find Kairi, Namine, or Xion. She was supposed to go back to their house.

Mixu just sighed heavily.

"What's wrong? Don't know your way home?" Axel asked coming up from behind her making her jump a bit.

"Well..not really. I'm supposed to go back to Kairi, Namine's, and Xion's house."

"Oh, well I can walk you there if you want. I wouldn't want a young lady such as yourself walking these streets alone." Axel said winking at her.

"Right, because mysterious things happen, right?" Mixu said teasing him.

"Exactly." Axel flashed a bright smile at her. "Well, then, shall we go?" Axel said grabbing her hand and taking the lead.

They walked most of the way in light conversation. Mixu learning Axel was gonna be a college student and Axel learning Mixu was gonna be a junior. Then the rest of the walk was in awkward silence. Both of them knowing what they wanted to say to each other, yet not wanting to say it.

"You know Mixu, you're a very special girl." Axel said breaking the silence.

"W-what?" Mixu asked in a breathless tone as her face went into a blush.

"Yeah, I really enjoy spending time with you."

"Really? 'C-cause, I feel the same way, Axel." Mixu said a bti surprised, yet happy at Axel's words.

"That makes me really glad to hear that because I believe we have some unfinished business." Axel said with a slight smirk.

"Unfinished bu-" Just then Mixu felt warm lips clash with her cold lips. Mixu's eyes were wide with shock and she was a bit stiff. Then, she started to relax and closed her eyes giving into Axel. Axel wrapped his arms tightly around Mixu's waist as she loosely wrapped her arms around Axel's neck melting into the kiss.

Mixu felt something in this kiss. Something she'd never felt before. Not even with her old lover. There was passion in this kiss. This kiss was what felt to seal the deal with Axel to show that he was serious about her.

Then suddenly, their lips parted. Both gasping for air and maybe from a bit of shock.

"A-Axel." Mixu said looking at him with a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Tomorrow, when you get home, I'll be waiting for you. I'll take you somewhere nice." Axel said smiling while gazing into her icy blue eyes that were absolutely mesmerizing to him.

"Okay." Mixu said in a whispered tone as a wide smile splattered on her face.

"The house is right there. I'll see you tomorrow, my little blueberry." Axel said smiling and started to walk away.

"Bye!" Mixu said giving a light wave then walking to the house taking one last glance back.

So this is it. This is where it begins. Mixu smiled to herself as she opened the door.

* * *

Woot Woot! Finally a kiss! Review please! Let me know what you guys think so far! I'd greatly appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 8: Cool Guy Act

AN: Hey guys! I've been so busy lately it's been hard to make time to write! So sorry! This chapter is a lot of dialogue. I just really want the story to flow nicely and to not have gaps or holes in it. Enjoy!

* * *

Mixu walked into the door and saw Namine and Xion in the living room. Xion still had the same sad expression on her face.

Namine and Xion instantly looked up at me with a surprised face.

"Mixu! I'm so sorry! I thought Kairi was gonna walk you home." Namine said with a worried expression.

"N-no it's fine. Axel walked me here."

"Oh, well that's good." Namine said with a small smile.

Just then, Kairi entered the room.

"Hey guys!" She said with bliss on her face. "So, Mixu, how was your walk with Axel?" Kairi said with a timid smile.

"Kairi! Was this your plan all along?" Namine said with a giggle.

"DUH!" Kairi said wrapping her arm around Mixu. "I wanted to do our new friend a favor." Mixu's face lit up in a blush.

"Were you following us?"

"Maybe." Kairi said with a wink towards Mixu. Her face turning into even a deeper blush. Namine only giggled more.

"D-does that mean you saw..?"

"Saw what?" Xion snapped turning her head in Kairi's and Mixu's direction.

"Oh nothing," Kairi said with a cocky smile as she circled around Mixu, "They were just-" Mixu cut Kairi off by putting her hands over her mouth. Kairi muffled under the sudden placement of Mixu's hands.

"Kairi! Shhh!" Mixu said with a blush still ridden on her face.

"Oh, come on, Mixu! We're all friends here! Tell us!" Namine said with curiosity. Kairi got Mixu's hands off of her mouth.

"Yeah, Mixu, tell 'em." Kairi said with that same smile.

"Alright fine..." Mixu's head dropped down and she scratched the back of her head nervously. "When Axel dropped me off here, he..." Mixu took in a deep breath, "He kissed me." Mixu sighed in relief as the words flowed out of her mouth. Namine and Kairi cheered with the girliest squeals, while Xion sat there with a fake smile.

"Is he a good kisser?" Kairi said with a wink.

"Ahh! Yes!" Mixu said giving in to the preppy girls as she plopped on the couch with a goofy grin on her face. "He was so gentle with it too!"

"Really? I always pictured him as the rough kind of guy." Kairi added.

"Haha, I thought so too, but I guess looks can be deceiving." Mixu said with the same smile.

"How did the whole thing with Sora go?" Xion asked as if to change the subject.

"Oh! We had the best time! He didn't kiss me like I hoped but...we made plans to hang out together!" Kairi said with a huge smile.

"Awh, that's great Kai!" Namine said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you." Mixu said sitting up.

"Well, what about you and Roxas, Namine?" Kairi asked as she sat on the couch with creepy eyes.

"Well, I was too nervous to talk to him.." Namine said looking down in disappointment.

"Ah, c'mon Nam! You gotta build up the courage!" Mixu said wrapping an arm around her.

"I know, I know..it's just so hard to. He makes me act all clutzy. I'm surprised I didn't spill my drink or anything tonight."

"It's okay Namine..you'll get your chance." Kairi said with an encouraging smile. "But, anyways, Xion, why have you been looking so gloom?"

"Oh, I'm just really tired. I think I'm gonna head to bed. Night guys." Xion said yawning and walking out of the room.

"Okay." the other three girls said.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea. We should all go to bed. It's been a long night." Mixu said as she stood up and stretched. The other two followed behind as they all got ready for bed and slept.

~~Meanwhile at Roxas and Axel's house~~

"Well, well, well." Roxas said with a cocky smile as Axel walked in the door. Roxas was eating a sandwich while watching T.V.

"What?" Axel said with a nervous chuckle.

"You know what."

"No?"

"Hm, would you mind explaining what kept you out so long?"

"Well, I, uhm..walked Mixu to Kairi's, Namine's, and Xion's house. She couldn't find her way."

"Is that all?"

"Yup."

"Oh really?" Roxas said getting up. "So, what about that whole dance scene at the party between you two?" Roxas said with a raised eyebrow as he followed Axel to his room.

"It was all just for fun, Roxy."

"Axel..c'mon, that wasn't just 'for fun.'"

"Okay, so the girl has some moves, what else do you wanna know?" Axel said as he started to change into his pajamas. Roxas looked away giving Axel some privacy.

"I'm just saying Axel, I think this girl means more to you than you want to admit."

"Roxy, that's crazy talk. Since when was the last time I had a girlfriend."

"Well, since..never. But still, I can't help but get this feeling that something went on between you two. My feelings are never wrong, Axel." Roxas said teasingly. Axel just sighed heavily as a response while scratching his head. He darted out the door to the kitchen to get something to eat. Roxas immediately following after him.

"Axel, do I recall Larxene wanting to 'dance' with you? You and I both know she wanted something more that night than to dance."

"What's your point?"

"You denied her Axel. I know you've had some crazy nights where you've taken some girls home with you."

Axel slammed his fist down in anger. "Roxas, you know that was only one time."

"But, still.."

"I actually thought...that she wanted to continue a relationship. I was so wrong, Roxy. She was a cold-hearted woman." Axel's face twisted in anger.

"I'm just saying it looked like you turned down Larxene for Mixu. I just think that this girl has affected you somehow. You're just afraid, Axel. You don't want to get hurt again."

"..."

"Axel..this girl seems like she's something special. Why waste it for something that happened two years ago?"

"I'm not, Roxy." Axel said smiling as if his attitude just changed.

"But, I thought you..?"

"Roxy, I told her I'd meet her at her house tomorrow when she got home..after I kissed her." Axel said with a smirk as he made his sandwich.

Roxas' jaw dropped.

"Geez, Axel. You don't gotta put on the cool-guy act." Roxas said laughing a bit. "I guess you're starting to like this girl, huh?"

"Who said it was an act?" Axel said with another smirk.

"Ahahahaha.. ..funny." Roxas said with sarcasm.

"Don't worry, Roxy, I'm way over that other girl. I don't even remember her name."

"Haha, who cares?" Roxas said laughing as Axel joined in.

"Got that right." Axel said taking a bite out of his sandwich. "I actually completely forgot about her until you brought it up."

"Oh, well, you'll probably forget by morning. I'm going to bed. Night, Axel." Roxas said as he went to his bed room. Axel finished his sandwich and scurried off to his bedroom. He took a while for him to fall asleep knowing he was going to spend the day with Mixu tomorrow. You could say he was pretty excited.

* * *

Next chapter will be Axel and Mixu's date :D


End file.
